


Blatant Solicitations

by lipstitches



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, mild NSFW, some violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-19
Updated: 2014-08-19
Packaged: 2018-02-13 21:56:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2166603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lipstitches/pseuds/lipstitches
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>First fic to ao3, something short, sweet and to the point because there is nowhere near enough vwoodoo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

You spent a good portion of the morning fixing your hair, and trying out a slightly different look, switching out your white t-shirt for a black one out of curiosity. It's been a while since you wore black, and to be honest you missed it. It also makes your arms look a little bigger, which is always an impressive plus.

Your name is Cronus Ampora and you're going to try your very damnedest to get something today. Anything. An interested look. A dismayed admittance of some sort of attraction. Maybe even a nice little slap on the cheek, face or otherwise. This afterlife has been so lonely and you're really starting to get tired of being ignored, especially since you spend so much time schmoozing these losers. It's going to happen. You can feel it. You even know exactly who you're going to seek advice from.

Normally, you'll admit, she'd be a target for your come ons even if she can't hear them, but today you think you'll just try to get her to give you some of that ridicuously good intuition she has on these matters. Maybe she's noticed something about one of your mutual friends. You never know, right? Not until you try at least. And hey, if she hasn't, she's an awfully pretty little kitten.

Unfortunately you're a bit hesitant to get near her at the moment, since she's sitting there with Kurloz and they're toking and writing in those notebooks they use to grid out their friends. You grimace and watch from a far until he signs something to her and waves and disappears off into the weird void that surrounds the bubbles. Meulin finishes off the nip and goes back over her newest list of potential mates. This is the perfect chance, so you straighten out your shirt and re-adjust your cigarette as you walk over to her and wave at her face to get her attention.

"Hey babe. You got anything interesting wvritten down there?"

Meulin gasps and you brace yourself for the downpour of information about to come shrieking out of her mouth. She starts flipping through papers and pointing to pairings that unfortunately have nothing to do with you, and you wonder if it'd be appropriate to just ask what you want to ask her.

"And then there's the chance for a lot of really interesting black pairings and MOG Cronus, you would not believe the amazingness coming out of these grids. Actually, you might be interested to hear some of this, because I know a little someone who just miiiiiight be interested in youuuuu!"

Whoa. Hold up.

"Wvhoa, hold up. In me? Black?" What'd you do to deserve that? But it's more than you've ever heard of before so you're not in too much of a position to complain. Caliginous is better than nothing, right? Might even be fun, depending on who it is. You hope it's Porrim.

Meulin giggles and bites her bottom lip and you feel yourself blush a little. Damn she can be really cute when she isn't screaming. She nods slowly and gives you the most come-hither finger waggle you've ever seen and for a second you think you're about to come down with a heavy case of cat scratch fever, but you lean in and hold your breath and she giggles again.

"Oh gosh I don't know if he wants me to tell you! These aren't my feelings to divulge, really.. Hmmm."

He? That narrows it down doesn't it. There's only five other he's you can really think of in these bubbles that would know you well enough to hate you, unless one of these dancestors saw you and just know you were destined to be their hate-mate. You could handle that, you think, maybe it's little Shouty Vantas (wouldn't that be nice), and you barely hear Meulin as she says something about having known for a while but was glad to finally be told from the person themselves.

"It's a shame that you just missed him too, you could've gotten it straight from.. well, not from his mouth I suppose but you know what I mean!"

Wait. Wait wait wait. Hold up yet again. She doesn't mean...

"Uh, doll, you don't mean..."

"Oh you got it, didn't you? I don't know if I really should have said anything but I knew you'd be excited to hear that someone's interested and I mean he's so good at blackrom, he really is, it's almost weird! I think you'd be a pretty good couple too, honestly, and I'm sure he wouldn't mind having something going on beyond just writing out grids with me!"

Oh shit. She's totally talking about her insane silent ex-boyfriend. Great. Now you definitely want to know what you did to deserve this, because you're not sure you can handle this news. Though if you think about it, he probably is good at blackrom, and you have to admit those hips of his are pretty cute and it's not like you've never considered it, even if you've never acted on it for fear of some kind of wicked retribution.

While Meulin goes on about how cute and perfect the ship is, you get distracted by the sound of wheels rushing towards you and manage to just move out of the way before Mituna faceplants next to the shipper. Meulin helps him up and he shakes his head, then smiles at her before looking at you and tsks as best as he can through his horrible teeth. Good, a distraction.

"Hey man, how's it hanging?"

"What'th that thuppothed to mean?"

"Just howv are you, dude, it's not anything really. I'm just havwing a basic conversation vwith our good friend Meulin here, and I figured I'd say hi to you since you decided to uh, drop in."

Meulin giggles a bit behind her hand and you catch yourself wishing she hated you before you catch Mituna staring at the pages of the notebook beside him, and then sighing as he cracks into peals of unstable laughter.

"Oh man FINALLY huh?"

Meulin looks down to see what he's reading before grinning. "You like shipping too?"

Mituna shakes his head and removes his helmet, shaking out his hair and it dawns on you that he almost matches his moirail. That'd be cute if you weren't afraid for your afterlife right now. "Hell no! Thipping ith for lotherth like you and Kurloth, he'th jutht been wantin to blacktap that thit forever now."

Oh, good. Even MITUNA knew. You sigh and sit down with them as he bursts into weird laughter again and Meulin shrugs at you apologetically. Well, this may be the best chance you get to get a little of anything, so you decide to bite the bullet and see what can be one to get this either straightened out or rolling in a direction you can stand.

"Vwell," you start gently, trying to figure out how to make this work, "let's say I vwas slightly interested back. Howv wvould I go about bringing it up wvithout getting you in trouble?"

Meulin's eyes start sparkling so brightly you can barely stand to look her in the face while the dread builds up in your gut and you wonder if it's worth it in the long run. She looks at Mituna and then flips through another notebook and reads over some notes she took on everyone regarding their quadrants. The fact that she has so many written down is both impressive and a little freaky.

"Well," she starts just as gently as Mituna cranes over her shoulder to read them too, "I'd suggest that you just be upfront with him. Though you will have to be the one to set up the affair, he pretty much never makes the first move." She purses her lips and Mituna snickers and shakes his head and you facepalm over the predicament you've found yourself in.

"You could alwayth pith him off."

You shoot a look at Mituna and he grins at you. "I'm theriouth. It wouldn't be that hard. I even have a good idea."

"I think you just vwanna see me get hurt, man," you say, watching him stand up and cross his arms.

"Tho?"

You sigh and look at Meulin, who shrugs and gives you a look that very clearly says 'If anyone knows how to get to him, it's probably his moirail,' so you swallow hard and stand up beside Mituna and decide to take his advice. You wonder how much you'll regret this later.

"Alright then. Wvhat do I have to do?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> cronus makes a mistake.

Your name is Cronus Ampora and at the behest of some of your "friends" you're about to do something really really stupid in the name of potential hate sex.

So now you're sitting in some bushes outside of Kurloz Makara's dreamhive, holding a small pair of very sharp scissors that Mituna handed you. The little asshole hasn't stopped laughing since he pitched the idea, and even Meulin is giggling, but after getting wind of the plan she agreed that it'd be a pretty blatant proposition and egged you on just as much. You're pretty sure they both just want you to die again, and have been trying to think of literally anything other than this that you could do, but Mituna says he knows for a fact that Kurloz is asleep right now and that you won't get another chance like this.

"And you're sure this will get his attention?"

"Oh yeah," Mituna says, still shaking with laughter and Meulin nods at you sympathetically.

You take a deep breath and head towards the door, trying to imagine this working to do anything other than get your fins ripped off. Every time you glance over your shoulder you get a thumbs up from them both, so you steel yourself and just walk right in, trying to be as quiet as possible and find his respiteblock without waking him up. The fact that Mituna burst into another loud peal of laughter as you closed the front door behind you didn't really help your confidence any.

The inside of his hive is surprisingly neat, if a little disconcerting for the overwhelming amount of religious iconography and almost oppressively dark color scheme. You head up the stairs, assuming that he'd set his sleeping quarters in a common area like every other troll you'd ever met, grimacing as each stair creaks softly under your boots.

Please don't wake up please don't wake up please don't wake up.

You ease open door after door, a little taken aback at the amount of rooms on his upper floor and imagining he'd probably be more than a little miffed if he found you creeping through his hive, then glancing at the scissors you brought with you and sighing deeply at the thought of what you were about to do. You finally locate his respiteblock and notice that he isn't in a coon at all, rather a haphazardly built pile of blankets and really weirdly shaped pillows, and while it makes it much easier to reach where you need to, you know trolls sleep better in slime than they do on piles.

But hey, here goes nothing.

You tiptoe over to him and take a deep breath, holding it as you crouch beside him. He looks really peaceful, actually, and you're really starting to regret this decision. You slowly open the scissors and close your eyes for a few seconds, listening to the deep rhythm of his sleepy breathing. Then you slip one of the blades under the smallest stitch at the corner of his mouth and quickly slice through it.

He doesn't wake up, but he does stir a bit, so you freeze and stare horrified at your handiwork. After a minute or so you ease the blade back under the stitches, managing to just fit the blade under them with the very slight parting of his lips and take out the majority of the string. His shoulders shake and he lets a long breath out through his mouth, which is now mostly open and you want to cry and run for your soul's safety. But there's only one stitch left, and as he readjusts on his pile you glance out the window and see Mituna rolling in the bushes. You just know that little jerk is laughing his ass off and if you survive this encounter you're going to beat the shit out of him.

As you turn to finish the deed you're met with exactly the sight you did not want, which is a very awake and very angry Kurloz Makara staring at you, one trembling hand raised to his lips and the other in a tightly balled fist.

"H-hey chief! So I uh.. I heard an interesting th-thing from our dear mutual friend Meulin earlier and uh..."

You manage to just duck the vase he chucks at your head, and it goes sailing through the window, allowing you to hear that Mituna is indeed still laughing his ass off in the bushes. Kurloz stands up and looms over you, breathing heavily and staring at you with what you hope is the kind of hate that only makes people want to fuck and not the kind that makes people want to brutally murder.

You can't help but notice that even through all of this rage he almost looks like he's about to cry, and something in the back of your head rings out in Kankri's voice about triggering old memories in those with dark secrets and you now deeply regret the decision. Kurloz clenches and unclenches his fists and you close your eyes and brace yourself for impact, but it doesn't come. You decide to peek, and you see him biting his lip and breathing heavily, very pointedly looking at everything in his block that isn't you.

"Vwell, uh, you knowv, I can just get out of here and wve can pretend this didn't happen hovw's that sound?"

There are no words to accurately describe the horror that runs through you as he fixes his gaze back on you, and you immediately know that was not the right thing to say.


	3. Chapter 3

Your name is Kurloz Makara and you are about to ruin a motherfucker.

\-----------

Your name is Cronus Ampora and this motherfucker is about to ruin you. You watch him stand there for a few minutes, hoping that he at least doesn't go for your face although you can't say you'd blame him. Finally, he grabs you around the throat, closing his fingers on your gills, hard, and you just know you're in so much trouble.

He glances out the broken window at the still giggling bushes and then back at you, pressing you against the wall as he tries to decide who to go after first. You drop the scissors and he takes a single step back from you, still holding you against the wall (though less forcefully). You gulp and he sighs heavily through his nostrils before releasing you and crossing his arms. He raises an eyebrow.

Oh shit. He's actually going to let you explain yourself?

How the hell are you going to explain this?

Meulin's advice to just be straightforward comes back to you and you give a half-hearted chuckle and attempt to strike a casual, yet alluring pose against the wall next to his now-broken window. He does not look impressed.

"Look, Meulin told me you're maybe interested in something vwerging on the blacker side of things and, so, y'know, I figured wvhat the hell and I'd try to wvoo you vwith a blantantly caliginous solicitation of sorts."

He points out the window towards the sounds of the bushes snickering and you sigh with him. "This plan in particular wvas Mituna's idea. I didn't really think it vwas a great one but I mean, it wvorked to piss you off, right?"

He shoots you another glare before going over to the pile and digging through it for a rather large ball, which he chucks out the window and straight at the bush Mituna and Meulin are crouched behind. You hear it bounce off something with a loud THWACK and then hear Mituna shouting a muffled "WHAT THE FUCK" before Kurloz points at him and they scurry off, Meulin still giggling and Mituna rubbing his head where the ball hit him. Then he turns back to you and and the look on his face lets you know that you're not out of trouble just yet.

\-----------

A blantantly caliginous solicitation, hm?

Your name is Kurloz Makara and you don't know whether to rip his fins off or kiss him, but you do know that this was not what you were hoping would come of Meulin learning about your little pitch crush.

You rest your chin on one of your hands and stare at him, trying to remember to take deep breaths so that you don't explode and destroy him. You're still shaking, and he's begining to shake with you, and something about that makes you chuckle despite yourself. Yes, that was definitely not his idea, and you can't help but wonder why he thought following that advice would be a clever plan of action.

He winces as you chuckle and you shake your head, running a hand through your hair and moving to the opposite side of your block to retrieve a new needle and thread. No sense in letting this opportunity go to waste. You cross the room briskly and hand them to Cronus, raising your eyebrow at him again, and gleefully watch all of the color drain from his face and his fins droop as he realizes what you're instructing him to do.


	4. Chapter 4

Your name is Kurloz Makara and you're currently standing over Cronus Ampora, who has crumpled unconscious at your feet over the mere thought of stitching your lips together, messiahs forbid you make the motherfucker fix what he ruined.

Oh well. Let it never be said you are not a patient troll. You will wait, and the moment he wakes you'll hand him the needle again, and you'll repeat this process until it gets done and gets done correctly. In the meantime, you think you'll see what these "human cigarettes" are all about, and set to finding a lighter.

­­------

You wake to the smell of smoke and sit up abruptly, finding Kurloz sprawled leisurely against his pile and smoking your cigarette! How the hell are you going to get another one? Here is he is wasting your perfectly good cigarette with seemingly no care in the world. He seems to be a bit calmer now though, so there's that you guess.

Your name is Cronus Ampora and you refrain from tearing into him about smoking your cigarette since you just snuck into his dreamhive and cut his stitches off. Did you pass out? You're never going to live that down. You clear your throat and he lazily opens one eye at you, then blows a long drag of smoke in your face and gives you one of the most unsettling grins you have ever seen.

Oh, now you remember. He was trying to make you sew his mouth shut again. You suppose you deserved that, but you can't really imagine how he did it to himself, much less try to see yourself doing it to him. Why did you listen to Mituna, why?!

You rise to your feet a bit shakily and he offers you the lit cigarette, but the smell alone is making you choke and you shake your head. He just shrugs and takes another long drag before snuffing it on his floor and reaching into his pocket for the needle and thread. Then he hands it to you again, narrowing his eyes at you and letting his grin fade into a much more serious line.

All you can think as you take the sewing supplies in one hand and his chin gingerly in the other is _fuck_.

­­------

His hands are still shaking, but he has his tongue between his teeth and you can tell he's trying really hard to concentrate on the work you've set him to. It's really a bit pathetic, and if it weren't so funny you might find it in you to be a tad irritated at how long it's taking him to follow a rather simple layout; in the back, through and over and through, repeat. Not hard.

Though you guess if you're being fair, you've had a long time of redoing these stitches and he's never done them even once before. You'd applaud even the remote steadiness of his hand if this weren't his fault in the first place. Fairness is not exactly at the forefront of your thoughts for the time being.

Your name is Kurloz Makara and you really never thought you'd see the day when Cronus Ampora was knelt before you, trembling and painstakingly seaming your lips back together. Though you never really thought you'd ever wake to him snipping them apart either. When he finishes he gestures to the string, and you swat his hand away and tie the knot to hold it together. You put your hand on the top of his head to keep him on his knees. He really looks pretty good there.

"Wvell, uh, that's done. So, vwe can just forget this wvhole bad business, yeah?"

You look at him for along time, a bit unwilling to believe that he is truly so daft as to think he can just walk away from you after that. He gulps and you pinch one of his fins hard, giving him a little rattle and slowly shaking your head, letting your grin spread back across your face and watching his eyes widen in fright.

No. There will be no forgetting of this "bad business".

You think that forgetting would be a true waste of a fantastic opportunity.

­­------

Your name is Cronus Ampora and you are beyond fucked.


	5. Chapter 5

"You are _easily_ the univwerse's _biggest asshole_! I can not _beliewve_ I listened to you, you little shit for brains!"

Your name is Cronus Ampora and you are so pissed at Mituna Captor right now that you could scream. In fact, you are so pissed at Mituna Captor right now that you are screaming, at him. How did you think that was going to go down? You let Kurloz's little pissblooded moirail talk you into pissing him off and then had to stitch him back up! Does he have any idea how completely and totally _not funny_ that was?

He's still laughing, the little... Well, you were the one who listened to him you guess. But it was still his idea. You'd yell at Meulin for going along with it if she could actually hear you. Why the hell did you ever believe that his quadrant mates, current or former, would be the type of people to help you?

You try to breath, shakily pushing a stray hair back into your greased pomp before growling at Mituna, rearing back a clenched fist. He waggles a finger at you and points over your shoulder, which makes you jump because oh shit what if his moirail was following you and saw you screaming at Mituna you don't want that no no no n-

Luckily there's nothing back there at all and Mituna falls into another long peal of crackly laughter, and it sounds like he's choking on his spit and you try yet again to chill. Beyond having to sew his lips back shut, Kurloz had let you out of his hive relatively calmly, though you'll admit you have no idea what any of his smiles mean. He hadn't beaten the shit out of you or locked you in his basement or torn your fins off or glues your gills shut or... Or anything, really. Nothing at all. Just walked you to his door, ushered you out politely, given you one last, long, stern look and waved as you left.

It made you fucking nervous, so you tore into Mituna for a few more minutes until you realized he was way too tickled to even slip you one of his most half-assed "sorry's" and you slink away to go try and find Meenah. Maybe today will be the day you get her to look at you for more than a minute before she tries to look for the best excuse to run from you as fast as she can.

\------

"Mmm, yeah, I guess I had a little something to do with it, I'm sorry Purrloz, I just.. He's so annoying, he really is, mew know? I wanted him to get something coming to him. I know I shouldn't have told him what mew told me but I thought maybe if he thought he had any pawsible chance with anyone else he'd leave me alone!"

You hand Meulin the joint and nod at her, smirking at the way she handled the entire ordeal. You know she had agreed to come with Cronus and brought Mituna just in case anything got out of hand, and to see if you wrecked his face.

Your name is Kurloz Makara and now that the cat was out of the bag, so to, haha, speak, you were pondering how to handle the rest of the situation. Cronus could be a real motherfucking problem if nothing was done, and to be perfectly honest you were sort of tired of not acting on this quadrant particular. It wasn't going to get in the way of anything important, you would never allow that, and otherwise this unlife was so dreadfully _boring_.

When Meulin turns back to you you situate the joint between your stitches and free your hands, and sign to Meulin:

**DO YOU THINK HE'S TOO AFRAID TO REACT TO A COMEBACK SOLICITATION?**

She squeals in delight and you have to laugh as she grabs one of her notebooks to read you the thoughts on this topic she had apparently already put down for just such a question. Ever prepared, at least.

\------

Your name is Cronus Ampora and the fact that nothing has happened is starting to drive you a little nuts. You haven't even seen Kurloz the last few days since the incident occured and you're wondering if you should still be afraid or if he just decided to let it go after all.

So you're wandering around and minding your own business for the most part, (maybe you throw a compliment at some of the fine ladies and gents around you here and there, but for the most part!) and thinking. Really, really thinking about whether or not you even wanted to be in Kurloz's caliginous quadrant or if the idea that someone wanted you in a quadrant at all was what made you do something so incredibly ludicrous as sneak into his hive and snip his stitches.

You're thinking so hard that you don't even notice the bubble around you start to change. You don't realize it until you notice that the ground has become dark cobblestone, and then you look up and realize you've wandered into something that looks straight up like a dungeon from a video game, complete with chains, wall sconces, and something wet and sticky on the floor that looks so much like blood you begin to wonder if you're having a nightmare.

And then you hear a soft footstep behind you, and you turn slowly to face none other than your prospective black suitor. He's grinning at you in the flickering candle light and that deep pit feeling of dread drops into your stomach again.

You are so, _so_ fucked.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is the one with the mildly nsfw bits, i know that's all you guys wanted. ;o)

Your name is Kurloz Makara and you are going to have so much fun with this.

\------

Your name is Cronus Ampora and you have never been this scared before ever. You managed to wander straight into some sort of horrible trap-bubble, laid perfectly for you after a long agonizing period of utterly nothing by Kurloz, and now here you are about to shit your pants. He's grinning at you and you're shaking, and before you can say anything his hand connects with your face.

Did he just bitch slap you?

He totally did, he just bitch slapped you, and he's laughing. Your mouth opens, then closes, then opens again. You can't find the words. He brought you down here to this terrifying pit of torture to bitch slap you across the face and giggle?

Then he does it again, and this time you sputter a bit before asking "Wvhat the hell, man?" He raises an eyebrow and smacks you again. Now you're starting to get angry.

The fourth slap does it, and you growl at him. Kurloz rolls his shoulders and jerks his head, a clear come at me gesture, so you go for his face. He grabs your wrist before you even get manage to rake his paint with your claws and you're surprised at the strength of his grip. You swing with your other hand, and he catches that one too, then spins you and slams you against the stone wall. Your horns bounce against the brick and you wince, hissing through your teeth.

God damn it feels like your brain is bouncing in your skull, and there are spots in your eyes when you finally get them open again. He's.. he's really close to you, and you can smell his hideous facepaint and the candlelight is making the lines of his cheekbones even more prominent and just as it dawns on you that now is not the time to be admiring his facial structure, you feel his knee slide up between yours.

_Oh._

\------

You see the realization light up Cronus' eyes as your knee makes its way between his, and you grin and roll your shoulders again. Took him long enough. You had hoped he'd come back to your hive, but when he didn't you figured it was time to get the motherfucker somewhere private, and opened up one of your catacomb bubbles for the occasion.

Your name is Kurloz Makara and you're motherfucking tired of waiting.

You release his wrists and headbutt him, hard enough to make yourself dizzy and you laugh as the walls spin around you. He punches you in the stomach and you lose your breath.

Praise be to the messiahs both, _finally_.

You reach for his fins and he ducks, socking you again in the chin and your teeth clatter together as you step back, grabbing him by the horns and bringing his face down into the knee you'd teased him with. He growls at you, deep and low and you flutter your eyelashes at him, your breath coming heavy as you try to regain it. Cronus takes the opportunity to grab you by the shoulders and spin you so that you're the one pressed to the wall again, and you lift your chin and look at him through half-lidded eyes as he bares his fangs at you. They look sharp and a shudder of excitement runs through you at the thought of him clamping down on your skin.

You can see the gears turning in his head and you allow him the moment to consider his options. The masonry is cold and damp against your shoulders and he's close enough that his hips are almost against yours, but not quite. You chance a peek downward, and sure enough you can see his bulge writhing against the front of his jeans. At least he can take a hint and see this for what it is.

 _This_ is how you do a blatantly motherfucking caliginous solicitation.

\------

The smell of his paint is starting to get to you and you wonder how he could possibly wear it all of the time, but notice his downward glance and you chuckle despite yourself. The fear is starting to fade, and it has been a while since anyone tried to spar with you.

Your name is Cronus Ampora, and for once someone is putting the moves on you.

"So, is this your comeback?" you ask him, sneering and he chuckles, a weird clicking sound in his throat that makes you shiver right until he reaches up and presses on either side of your neck, closing your gills. You don't need them out of the water, but it's startling nonetheless and you slam him against the wall again, and he gasps as best he can without being able to open his mouth when you press up against him to hold him still.

And then he ruts up against you and everything goes sort of fuzzy for a moment. You hadn't even realized you were unsheathed until just now, and the way your jeans rub against your bulge isn't exactly comfortable, but... But...

But someone else is actually doing it. His fingers are tracing the slits of your gills and he's looking at you all heavy lids and your breathing is ragged and he's got one eyebrow raised at you, the smug little shit, so you knot your fingers into his hair and press your lips up against his stitches, hard. He pushes back and his hips hit yours again and your surroundings fade as your eyes close and you dig into his scalp at the base of his horns and he fucking whimpers at you.

"Vwell vwell vwell," you whisper against his lips and he huffs at you through his nostrils as you fight a moan that's been threatening to make you look like a real wriggler. "So Meulin wvasn't lying, huh?" His eyes narrow, which you take as a signal of a struck chord.

Kurloz grabs the opportunity and brings you back, pushing against your lips and rutting against you as hard and fast as he can and now you can't stifle the moan, and you feel him grin against your mouth and slip your hands down to palm at him through those stupid little purple shorts. His bulge writhes against your hand as you move to take a good chomp out of his neck, which obviously excites him, because he throws his head back and knocks his horns hard against the wall you're still pressing him against. You knock them back again and he inhales sharply before wrapping a leg around you and digging his fingers into the tender parts of your gills again.

And you're starting to get sick of that, so you grab his hands and hold him against the wall by the wrists and he squirms and _oh god if he keeps that up you're gonna-_

\------

He came in his pants like a six sweep motherfucker from a little rutting, the absolute loser. The two of you traded a few more blows after he collapsed on top of you, and after you spent a few minutes grudginly petting his greasy hair and trying to settle him down.

Your name is Kurloz Makara and you're sitting in a damp tunnel with your new kismesis, fingering your bruises and the bite mark on your neck and feeling rather pleased with yourself even if you ain't exactly content. You managed to black one of his eyes and he's complaining about that right now, "Wvhy'd you havwe to hit my face so much, vwhy couldn't you gofor the chest or stomach, wvah wvah wvah," and the violet blossoming along the slits on his neck are rather fetching. He finally stops wailing about his flesh wounds and looks at you for a long time, chewing on his swollen lip and you watch him, silently wishing you could chew on that for him.

"So.. vwe're official, right?"

You nod, then shrug and attempt to gesture that it's really up to him, since your intentions have been as clearly made as you can possibly present them. He grins and punches you in the arm.

"That's fuckin awvesome."

It really kind of is, and to show how much you agree you sock him square in the nose. Cronus gives a weird little strangled cry and bows over and you laugh until you're dizzy, wheezing and doing those strange slow seal claps, tears ruining your paint.

It's really pretty motherfucking awesome.


End file.
